


【海森】T. O. M.

by Sarah_lokester29



Category: Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_lokester29/pseuds/Sarah_lokester29
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston
Kudos: 2





	【海森】T. O. M.

歐洲人都很浪漫，Tom也不例外。

他是那種，相比起買名貴禮物，更喜歡時不時寫情詩、唱情歌給Chris的浪漫主義者，甚至有時還會用結他伴奏。

這天Chris生日，Tom就送了一首以C,H,R,I,S字母為開頭的情詩作為生日禮物，簡簡單單的五行詩，就足以扣人心弦，牽動人心。不愧是出自劍橋文科高材生的手筆。當中甚至有一、兩個詞是Chris不認識的，還得偷偷Google一下呢。

看到Chris看得那麼陶醉，Tom突發奇想，想讓他也寫一篇同樣以T,O,M為開首的詩。

“來嘛~不要害羞~發揮一下你的想像力~”

“可是我肯定沒有你那麼好文采……你別嫌棄哦……”

“不會啦~這可是我的寶貝老公第一次為我寫詩，高興都來不及呢！你表現得好的話，我或許還會考慮一下，把你的詩鑲在畫框內，掛在牆壁上，以作表揚哦”

Tom雙手托腮，眼睛都笑成一條縫，滿心歡喜地期待著Chris現在即時“Free style”地創作一首詩。

“想好了嗎？只有三句哦不會很難啦~”

“就是只有三句才局限了我的發揮空間呢~怎麼夠讓我去表達對你的愛意！”

對於撩人的功力，Chris認第二的話，沒有人敢認第一，此時的Tom如此想到。

……

過了一會兒，Chris看起來胸有成竹，像是已經想好了一首妙詩妙句。

他坐在家裏的大沙發上，示意Tom走過來，坐在他的兩腿之間，靠在他的懷裏，聽他發表他的名作。

“很有儀式感嘛~終於要公佈你的創作了嗎？文豪先生”

“當然！你聽好了！”

“首先T，T for Tom ”

“哈哈哈什麼鬼！第一句就直接用我的名字？這樣太狡猾了吧！”

Tom被耍小聰明的Chris逗笑了。

“那接來的O跟M呢？”

Tom側過身，樂悠悠地看著Chris，後者卻正經起來，嚴肅地對視著Tom。

“O, Owns

M, Me”

“Tom

Owns

Me”

“Tommy，從我們相遇、相愛那天起，你就已經擁有了我的全部，我永遠都是屬於你的全澳洲最英俊瀟灑、玉樹臨風的寶貝老公。”

Chris就是那麼的嘴甜，次次都能哄得Tom心都溶化掉。

“笨蛋~！這是我聽過最簡陋又最甜蜜的情詩了！”

Tom 撲到Chris那胸膛中，賞賜了Chris一輪熱吻。

“那看來我表現得很好？我的詩能擁有一個畫框嗎？”

“坦白講，這是世上最蠢的詩，每行只有一個單詞是哪門子的詩？你的中學英文老師大概會被你氣死了哈哈哈”

“喂喂，給我點面子好不，我想了一個晚上的”

“不過---這是我最喜歡的一首~”

因為是你寫給我的。

“還有哦~Chris，我也是屬於你的”

Chris從前只懂用物質來維繫一段感情，用金錢來修補愛情。直至遇上Tom，遇上他的真愛後，他才明白，跟本不需要什麼禮物。

因為能夠擁有Tom本人，以及和他長相廝守的時光，最後一起白頭偕老，這些就是上天賜給他一生中最珍貴的禮物。

而這的一切，全都是Tom教會他的。

\---小彩蛋---

“Hey Honey，你知道我的全名是Thomas對吧~”

在恩愛夫夫互相交融過後，正在享受性後的溫存之際，Tom突然提起了這件事。

“別小看你的老公，這個我當然知道，再說，當年我們在婚禮上宣讀誓詞，我就已經讀過你的全名啦，Thomas William Hiddleston先生~我看，只是有人又想要我寫詩吧”

“寫嘛寫嘛~T,H,O,M,A,S也就6行，不會很難啦~”

“怎麼我記得上一首3行詩你也是這麼講的……”

……

“嘛~首先字母T跟H，就當然是Tom跟Hiddleston啦”

“我就知道！我就知道你會這樣偷工減料！之後那4行你得好好作！”

“我早就講過別抱太大期望嘛~然後O跟M依舊是Owns Me”

“最後，就是接下來的A跟S比較麻煩……”

……

“有了！”

Chris清了清嗓子，發表他今晚第二首的Tom專屬情詩。

“Tom

Hiddleston

Owns

Me

Also he is 

SOOOOO SEXYYYYYYY”

“哈？？？”

得意的Chris迎面而接的是，由他那個被調戲得面紅耳赤的丈夫所扔的一個枕頭。

“什麼嘛~至少不是每行全是單詞啊！我進步了啦！最後一行還有2個S呢！”

今晚的讀詩會，由Tom扔的第二個枕頭以作結束。

然而翌日，

Chris剛起床，

就看到床上的牆壁上，

掛上了鑲了三首詩的畫框。

End.


End file.
